Staying Sane
by 0Dream Feather0
Summary: "I don't really believe in ghosts" that's what Yuuki said, but what happens when she stuck with Zero in hunted asylum? can the two of them survive? facing the fear? the angry spirits? and things get worse when un ugly ghost make it clear that he will enjoy dancing on Zero dead body xD ,
1. Chapter 1

**" we're going to die! we're going to die, do something Zero!" Yuuki shouted in fear clinging tightly to Zero," oh my god! we're dead!" she screamed.**

**00000000000**

ok, lest go back 8 hours before, when Yukki was still in her house.

"gosh! I'm going to be late, I have to hurry" Yuuki said running down the stairs with toast in her mouth.

" taxi" Yuuki shouted in rush, " ok take me to the nearest train station" Yuuki said closing the car door.

"hah! today is finally happening, I'm so nervous I don't know what to do" Yuuki thought staring outside the window trying to convince her self , that things will work out just fine.

" ummm ... sir , do you know anything about Nagisa asylum?" Yuuki asked the driver

" Nagisa asylum? , why would you wanna know about that hunted place miss?

" err .. umm you see I'm doing my school project about the asylum, trying to study the physical and mental conditions of the patients there"

" no no miss! this is really bad idea, once you go there , you can never leave!"

" I don't believe in ghosts stories sir" Yuuki chuckled softly , getting off.

" I have warned you little miss! good luck" the driver said going away.

Yuuki was ready for the adventure, she had her camera , notebook and her spirit.

However, she lent her head on the train window putting her legs on the empty seat beside her , " I better get some rest" Yuuki said yawning, and closing her eyes.

But a sudden soft pokes at her face made her jump opening her eyes fast! and there were that guy standing over her head, " move your legs please" the guy said politely, Yuuki took her legs down saying" I'm sorry , I didn't know the seat was taking"

" never-mind" he said smiling gently. Yukki heart almost melted seeing that sweet smile , she took fast glances at the handsome guy face.

Silver sleek hair , lavender cold eyes and a nice accent. Yuuki found her self drowning for him, her clumsy heart skipped few beats" uumm , what's your name? I'm Yuuki"

" well then Yuuki chan , I'm zero"

" nice to meet you Zero"

" yeah , same here"

and silence took over for a sec, Yuuki was trying her best to start up a conversation with Zero , who seemed awfully cold.

" so .. why are you travailing to Okawa? do you have business there?" Yuuki asked

" nah! I'm going to Nagisa asylum"

" wah! me too!" Yuuki said in joy.

" ehhh? why would a cute girl like you go there?

Yuuki cheeks quickly turned into rosy hearing Zero sweet complement" I have to finish my school project"

" project? well, I'm going there to film a movie about the place"

" really? that's cool"

" I guess , then how about we go together?" Zero asked looking at Yuuki with such deep charming eyes. Yuuki couldn't say no to that charming face of course.

however, shortly , both Zero and Yuuki have arrived to the asylum.

" wow! this place looks really creepy" Yuuki said in more like a joking tone.

" well, it's supposed to be hunted too" Zero said pulling the door and getting in, Yuuki quickly followed him saying " na wait , lets stick together"

" sure, give me your hand" Zero smirked

" m .. my hand? what for?"

" so I can protect you from danger and angry spirits"

" a .. angry spirits? there is no such a thing"

" yeah, we will see about that! come on take your notes already!"

" I would if I could! I mean where is everyone?"

" maybe we came too .." and Zero didn't get to complete his sentence as a creepy nurse showed up!

" hello there my dears, to whom we have this honor?" the mysterious nurse said, for a sec Yuuki got creeped out, she hid behind Zero whispering" isn't that blood over her uniform?" Zero got Yuuki point and tried to act normally " umm , hi! we're here on school project, I wander if you .. if you ..."

Zero didn't complete! something strange happened!

" oh my god!" Yuuki shouted , the creepy nurse had just disappeared right before their eyes!

" oh my god! what was that just no Zero?!" Yuuki said in total surprise and fear

" I ... I don't know! you saw that right?"

" yeah! Zero lets just get out of here like NOW!"

" no way! I came here for this" Zero said as he wandered around the empty place.

" are you crazy?! didn't you see that nurse ghost? lets go please!"

" but I thought that you didn't believe in ghosts Yuuki chan" Zero said grinning, and he walked through the long hall leaving Yuuki behind.

Shortly , it was night time already , Zero curiosity forced Yuuki to go along with him. They both searched every room and went through all the doors,

but it was empty! all empty! no body was there.

" see I told you nothing is here Zero, can we go home now please?" but suddenly Yuuki heart almost stopped from fear!

" tik .. tik .. tik are you lost?" an eerie whispering voice said

Yuuki quickly clung to Zero saying in absolute fear: " please tell me that you didn't hear that, please tell me it's just my imagination"

" I'm afraid not" Zero said hushing Yuuki , asking her to listen again.

" tik tik tik .. I wanna play .. Tk Tik Tik .. I can see you" the moaning voice repeated, getting closer and closer , suddenly Yuuki felt a cold freezing hand touching her back! Yuuki didn't have the guts to even try and look back.

Zero said in panic: " I hate to tell you this Yuuki, but there is a ghost right behind us! run!" Zero shouted pulling Yuuki from her top tie , running as fast as he could. Yuuki body felt as if it were completely frozen! she couldn't run any longer she fell down, she took a fast glance to the black hall, and there were a little girl covered in blood with no legs crawling on the ground coming right at her! " I wanna play Yuukiiiii" she said

Yukki heart couldn't take it anymore " gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Zero save me! Zero!" she screamed desperately as her legs betrayed her and couldn't move and the crawling girl was just 1 cm away!

"noooooooooo! Yuuki shouted closing her eyes! but Zero mr. prince charming hurried to Yuuki aid , he punched the ghost girl in the face! put Yuuki over his shoulder with her legs hanging down and run fast. Yuuki kept on screaming " gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! put me down put me down!"

" shut up! there is no time for that" and he quickly opened a door and hid in. Yuuki heart was beating so loud it was echoing in the room " we're going to die aren't we Zero?" Yuuki asked with teary eyes.

" hell no! I'm getting you out of here I promise"

but a sudden blood-curdling screams, made things even worse! " shhhh! be quit as ninja" Zero whispered

" but I never saw a ninja before" Yuuki said shaking  
" arggh! just be quit!" and Zero walked ahead of her in the dark while she clung to his back. " Zero .. Zero?" Yuuki softly whispered, but Zero didn't reply! Yuuki was like " Zero are you listening?" shaking him softly , all she got as an answer was " ahhhhhh" , " ahh? what do you mean Zero? Yuuki asked shaking him again ,but the big surprise that he wasn't Zero!

Yuuki eyes widened in shock! she was clinging to an ugly creepy ghost with no eyes the whole time! Yuuki hands let go automatically, as she screamed with her top of lungs " gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" hitting the ghost with her bag " where is Zero? where is Zero?!"

but the ghost just got more angry than ever and moaned creepily! Yuuki gasped fast realizing what she just did " I ... I'm sorry .. I'm sorry mr. ghost, here a cookie .." but the ghost had an issue with sweet things he screamed in anger!

" time to go!" Yuuki said running faster than a rocket! screaming " gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! damn you Zero! where are you?!"

and suddenly something fast pulled Yuuki into a dark room, Yuuki panicked closed her eyes and kept on pulling the ghost hair, yelling " you wont kill me when you"re ugly and bald!"

" ouch ouch ouch! it's me! ouch!"

" ohhh! so now you"re paining?" Yuuki said " try some of my ghostly skills ugly!" , but suddenly the so called ghost Zero held Yuuki hands " ouch! it's me Zero! stop pulling my hair already!"

Yuuki was like " ehh? Zero? how do I trust that you're real and not that ugly eyeless guy?"

" Oi! what are you talking about? did you hit your head?" and he took a step closer to Yuuki, Yuuki took a step backward " get away or I'm .. I'm going to tickle you to death!" zero hardly could hold his laughs hearing that super cute threat, he came even closer " I'll prove it" Zero said as he gently kissed Yuuki trembling lips. Yuuki heart went "Doki" all the way, her breath was uneasy , her face turned to pink blushing madly, Yuuki wa about to fell down her knees when Zero quickly caught her from her slim waist.

" do you believe me now?" Zero asked tenderly ,Yuuki was speechless her heart took over her all other seven sense, but! the sweet moment was cut off by a ghost entering the room " how about you die together love birds? muhahahahahahaha" said the ugly ghost

Zero and Yuuki both were like:" ehh? did that ghost just talk?"

" your evil laugh sucks ugly" Zero shouted , making the ghost boil with deadly anger, " oh I'm going to kill you twice and dance on your grave" said the ghost.

" well done Zero! now we have an angry ghost who wants to dance on our graves!" Yuuki said, Zero pulled Yuuki arm fas and said " run just run!" and so the chase started again , Yuuki filled the hunted place with her screams and Zero dragging her as fast as he can refusing to look back, and their ugly ghost enemy chasing after them moaning, whining creepily.

in a while , Zero and Yuuki lost the ghost and hid in very cold dark room, " *huff huff* what now Zero?" Yuuki asked panting hard

" lets hide here for now , till the place is safe and then make a run to the exit door"

" sounds good I'm so tired! is that some kind of long nightmare? * sigh* I wanna go home" said Yuuki

" then it must be the sweetest nightmare ever , putting aside the ghosts and that one who wants to dance on my grave" Zero said chuckling softly

" yeah! I can tell that he's very mad at you" said Yuuki laughing , wandering around the room. Yuuki found a fridge, " ah! great maybe we can find some food here" Yuuki said cheerfully , but suddenly her smile turned into panic screams!

Zero hurried to Yuuki " what's wrong Yuuki?" Zero asked in worried tone

" l .. look" Yuuki said trembling , Zero took a look and the fridge was full of legs , arms , heads! literately a human chopped of organs! Zero felt sick just seeing that nasty view , and he turn around fast putting his hand into small wall fridge like, and he finally realized one thing

" oh my god! we're in a mortuary!" Zero said fast, Yuuki face turned to blue just hearing the word mortuary, she said " m .. mo .. mo .. what do you mean mo .. mo ... gyaaaaaa! lets go lets go!"

but misfortune seemed to be in love with both Yuuki and Zero , as suddenly the dead bodies started to slam the doors and windows roughly! Yuuki hid behind Zero shaking with fear , hearing the dead cries of pain and bloody moaning , but things gets so much worse and worse the every dead body in the room had got up and started to walk! like 10 to 100 dead body, Yuuki desperately closed her eyes waiting for their awful death,

"play dead" Zero whispered

" play dead? how on earth should I do that?" Yuuki asked

" just play along " and Zero started to make moaning and groaning sound walking aimlessly just like a zombie! Yuuki felt the tears in her eyes she wanted to laugh so loud, but for the survival sake she moaned like a zombie " ahhhhhh , brains .. ahhhhh brains" Yuuki said wobbling and pumping into the dead!

" cut it out! you look retarded" Zero whispered

" but you told me to act like the dead, and you got your dead girl!' Yuuki shouted , making all the dead glaring at them cornering both in a dead end no way out! as the ugly ghost got in " ohhh! Im gonna enjoy chewing your bones" he said creeping and reaching out to Zero and Yuuki

totally surrounding them!

" we're going to die! we're going to die, do something Zero!" Yuuki shouted in fear clinging tightly to Zero," oh my god! we're dead!" she screamed, as the view was all written " no hope at all for us".

**To BE Continued ..**

**00000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Vampire Knight Characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

"Yuuki… Yuuki… "

Zero called the sleeping girl in a try to wake her up; it seemed as if she was having a nightmare.

Opening her eyes, Yuuki stared at Zero blankly, and then she looked around. Everyone was sitting calmly in their seats, tired of the long trip.

Yuuki stood up, and inched back slowly.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. She jumped at his question.

"W…who are you?" She stuttered.

"Kiryuu Zero?" he answered in a questioning manner. He had no idea what was going through her mind.

While stepping back, her back collided to one of the passengers.

"Aaah!"

She shouted. Zero rushed to her side. She pushed him away immediately, shouting:"Stay away! I know you are not Zero! You managed to transform everything somehow! You are the bone-chewer ghost. And everyone here is the dead people that were chasing us! Where did you hide Zero?!"

Zero blinked twice, trying to let it all sink, and then, despite the embarrassing situation, he burst out laughing.

"It's just a nightmare" He voiced after he calmed down.

Zero went back to his seat, not bothering to explain further. She would calm on her own and come to sit. Just as he thought, she inched closer slowly and got back to her seat.

She placed her hand aside her face to hide her from the embarrassment she felt; everyone was looking at her awkwardly.

Zero giggled and then took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck along with half of her face, saying:"That works better for hiding"

She pouted in embarrassment beneath the scarf, and didn't dare to look at him anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Zero asked while they were standing at the gate of the asylum.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm not 'that' scared not to go in!" She said in annoyance. It was just a nightmare and nothing as ghosts is real.

Zero shrugged and walked in with her. He walked to the reception desk to get a permission to make film a movie, and he was granted that permission.

A nurse jumped to their side, saying:"I heard you came to film! Can I tag along? I can show you some interesting things to film"

The nurse had a blonde hair, a very sweet smile, and her eyes were blue. She looked so cute and innocent as if she came out of a magazine. Even her voice was so sweet.

However, Yuuki looked at her in a creepy way. The nurse felt familiar to her.

"Wouldn't that disturb your work?" Yuuki asked politely.

The nurse said cheerfully:"not at all. My shift is over years ago"

"Years ago?" Yuuki asked. An uneasy feeling started to creep into her chest.

"Are you deaf? She said 'hours ago'" Zero clarified, and then he looked at the nurse, saying:"That would be a great help"

The nurse led their little 'tour' while Yuuki was glued to Zero, trying to stay as far as possible from the creepy nurse.

A running child came suddenly, colliding to the nurse and causing her to fall. He had some sort of paint in hand and it was spilled all over her cloth, a red paint.

Zero rushed to her side to check if she was okay.

Helping her to stand up, Zero said:"Yuuki, do you have a handkerchief?"

No answer came from Yuuki; she was as pale as if she saw a ghost. Looking at the nurse's blood-stained cloth, terror filled her eyes.

"Yuuki?" Zero called.

"It… it wasn't a nightmare! S…she's the same n…nurse that disappeared into thin air!" Yuuki stuttered.

"let's go back zero… please!" she pled.

"What are you saying? Look at her! There's no way she's anything in your imagination." Zero said, slightly confused. What in the world was Yuuki thinking?

"Okay fine, when this place turns into a living hell, don't regret it. I'm leaving!" Yuuki said in irritation and walked away.

Zero went on with the nurse, figuring that if Yuuki was scared, no need to force her.

After waiting for the nurse to clean up her uniform, Zero and the nurse resumed their tour.

Zero's sleeve was tugged, and he looked at who was stopping him.

"Weren't you leaving?" Zero asked, smiling in irony.

"I… forgot where the gate was, and I don't want to be lost here" She said while burying her face in the scarf.

Zero smiled at her cuteness and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, saying:"There's nothing scary. You'll be fine"

Yuuki's heart almost stopped, but she felt safe for a second.

The nurse gave her a sweet, cheerful smile, but Yuuki couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine.

They stood in front of a room that had a glass wall. It enabled them to see what was inside the room.

Inside the room was a cute little girl. Yuuki couldn't help but wonder. She asked:"Why is this little child a patient here? She seems healthy"

"Oh… that little one has a mysterious illness" the nurse started, and Yuuki got her text book in hand to take notes for her school project.

The nurse continued:"she doesn't walk. She thinks she doesn't have legs, and she thinks playing means to hurt people, and when no one is around, she hurt her self.

It will be bloody if we left any sharp tool around her, that's why we keep her in an empty room"

Yuuki, who was so engulfed in writing notes, said:" wait, so you said she thinks she has no legs, and plays by slicing flesh…"

Yuuki's pen stopped moving, her heart was beating faster. She dared to ask: 'D…does that mean she crawls to move?'

A fresh memory of the legless girl that asked her to play with her came to her mind. She didn't wait for the nurse to answer to hold Zero's collar and try to pull him away with her.

She was so not staying there. Zero stopped her and got her back, saying:"What's wrong? We're here so let us finish what we came for!"

With wobbling legs, she went on with walking. They stopped in front of another room, and this time, Zero was the one to ask.

"What's this guy's story?"

It was strange how the guy inside the room behaved. He was dancing as if he had music in his head. However, he didn't step away from a rectangular area on the ground. His legs didn't touch any other area on the ground of the vast room.

"This guy... Well, he killed many people before he was brought here, and the only common thing between his crimes, he always danced on the graves of who he murdered.

We place a rectangular shape on the ground so he would think it is a grave. That would keep him busy from killing a bit" the nurse explained.

*sob* *sob*

"Why are you crying?" Zero asked in confusion, and he pulled her in a hug. Yuuki cried in fear and said:"I swear zero, we must leave. This is the ghost that wanted to dance on our graves"

Zero patted on her hair, saying:"I promise Yuuki, I'll protect you. Just a bit more and we will leave"

"Shall we resume?" The nurse said. Yuuki jumped upon hearing her voice. Noticing that, Zero said:"Thanks a lot for your help. We'll continue alone" if the nurse was a reason to scare Yuuki, then maybe they would manage alone.

"As you like" the nurse said and walked away.

Yuuki and Zero walked to the next room. Another guy was in the room. The guy saw them and smiled at them. it seemed as if he had an eye a bit above the level of the other eye, as if he was crooked, and his messy hair covered a big part of his face. He had strange teeth, a set of fangs.

It was strange but zero didn't give it much of attention. Zero was roaming his sight around in a try to spot someone to ask about this guy's state.

Yuuki watched as the guy pulled something out of his bed side. He was still smiling at her when what was besides his bed became visible in his hand.

Yuuki tugged zero's sleeve, while not lifting her gaze off of the guy.

"W..what is he doing?" she stuttered.

Zero looked at him and simply said:"Chewing a bone-shaped biscuit." He looked more closely and said:"Isn't that made for dogs? Does he think he is a dog?"

"Zero… he's the bone-chewer ghost. I saw it all. I just know it. Let's go!" She said while trying to pull zero away from their death.

Zero sighed and tagged along. He would have to get back alone to finish his film. Now what mattered is to get Yuuki out. He walked to the exit.

Few moments later, zero stopped in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" Yuuki asked, "We must leave as soon as possible" She stated.

"I know, but the exit was here, I'm very confident. It was right across the reception's desk, means in the location of this wall" he said while pointing to the wall in front of them.

A sudden black out made yuuki jump on zero out of fear. He held her protectively and shouted:"What's happening?"

"Don't worry; the power will get back in no time" The same nurse's voice said. It was so close to them Zero could tell she was standing right besides him.

And just as she said, in the exact instance the nurse talked, the lights were on again. Zero looked at the nurse besides him. There was no nurse!

"Yuuki, she was besides us, right?" he asked, trying to make sure if he was hallucinating or not while spinning around himself along with yuuki to spot if she was near.

The lights weren't exactly on. Some lights were on, and some weren't, creating dark areas and lighted areas in the building.

Brushing the creepiness away, zero walked to the reception's desk to ask about the exit. He found a little child sitting on the chair of the receptionist.

"Where did the receptionist go?" Zero asked the familiar child. He was the same one that collided into the nurse with the paint.

"receptionist? They died years ago"

Zero frowned, not only at the words, but also the voice. The child had a creepy voice of a fully grown man!

He walked around the desk to see if someone was hiding beneath it. There is no way the child said that. He bent down to take a closer look.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted, pulling his attention.

"Yes?" Zero shouted back in response, still trying to look under the desk.

"He's taking a piggyback ride! He'll fall if you don't grasp him well" She scolded. He was such a cute child and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Who is doing what?" Zero asked and stood up. What was she saying? He felt no weight on his back whatsoever.

Yuuki smiled sheepishly. She said:"Quit joking and hold him. He'll fall"

Zero, still confused, said:"the child? He's sitting right…" he was about to point at the chair and found no one on it.

He froze for a second, saying:"so you are saying a creepy ghost child is on my back at the moment and I can't feel nor see it?" He tried to make the info sink down into his mind.

'kyaaaaaaa!' yuuki gathered her courage and ran towards the freaky ghost by a stick. Her legs were shaking, she had her eyes closed in horror and she was crying out of fear.

*bam*!

She opened her eyes slowly. Her hands were shaking to the extent she dropped the stick. And she saw a collapsed zero on the ground. She perched on his side, shaking the life out of him.

"Wake up! Wake up! I can't be here alone! They'll eat me alive!"

Zero, becoming dizzy, said:"Stop! Im awake! What kind of person attacks while closing their eyes?!" he looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck in a try to lessen the pain he received, and then, a hand was placed on his.

"You didn't like me when I accompanied you, but it hurts me to see you hurting like this. I think I'm in love with you" The nurse's voice whispered to Zero.

He was dazed at the words. He placed his other hand on hers and held it, removing it on the process. He turned around to face her and saw nothing. He looked at the hand he was holding in horror. He was grasping nothing!

His pale skin turned paler and Yuuki looked at him in fear. She didn't even want to know what he was terrified about. Zero held Yuuki's hand and ran away with her at lightning speed.

Panting, they halted, and dizziness attacked zero again. But that wasn't the least he was worried about. They were standing in pitch darkness. He opened the camera's flash in order to see. And two doors were exposed in front of him.

"Right or left?" Zero asked.

"Right" Yuuki answered randomly.

Zero went over and opened the right door only to be faced by pitch darkness although the flash light was on. It was a big black hole. It seemed endless, as if they were dumped in outer space; there wasn't even a ground to stand on behind that door.

Gulping, zero closed the door back.

"Before we get to know what's behind the other door, I want to dearly apologize for not believing you. I regret it badly. Now I have a ghost lover" Zero said, a sweat slid from his temple.

*drip* *drip*

A red drop fell in front of Yuuki and another one fell on her cheek. Zero pointed the light to the source of drops; the ceiling, and before they could figure out what that was, am arm fell on Yuuki's face. She was as good as a statue. Even a bird could land peacefully on her.

However, Zero removed the arm that seemed to have fallen from a hole in the ceiling, carried yuuki, and got into the other door.

"Aaaaaah!" Yuuki shouted. Zero palmed his ears to block her voice as much as possible.

"Remove it, remove it, REMOVE it!" she repeated hysterically. "It IS off! How do you have such a late reaction?!"

She touched her face, and then collapsed to the floor in relief.

"What is this place?"She asked, looking at the long corridor that had rooms in each side of it.

"I did a research before coming. There's a dormitory-like area in this asylum. Single doctors and nurses live in these rooms to make their job easier" Zero answered. Things seemed so fine there. He turned his flash light off. There was no need for it; lights were on.

Zero held the back of his neck again. The pain and the dizziness never faded. He kept walking, trying to find a way out.

"It's fishy; why are the lights on when no one is here?"Yuuki asked, getting closer to Zero.

"Why are you scared? You hit like a warrior! No ghost will stand a chance against you" Zero said in a half mocking manner. Yuuki looked at him in guilt, and then her eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!" She said, took a closer look, and then said:"let's search the rooms, we may find a first aid kit somewhere" and so, she dragged him into a room and asked him to sit on a bed that was there.

She opened the toilet's door in hesitation. Much to her relief, nothing strange was there. She frowned; there was no first aid kit.

She walked back into the room, only to find zero lying motionlessly on bed. As terrified as she was, she said:"It's not the time to sleep you idiot!" she shook him slowly, and realized he wasn't asleep. He must have fainted!

"You killed me Yuuki. I shall take my revenge" Zero's voice said from behind her.

'I'm hallucinating. I'm surely am hallucinating!' she told herself as she slowly turned around. She sighed when she saw nothing, and then turned back to Zero. She frowned; he was in a sitting position.

"Z…zero?" she called, crawling back slowly. He turned only his head towards her while his body didn't move. He looked at her with lifeless eyes.

"You killed me. I shall get my revenge" Zero said, however, his lips didn't move at all, and the room's door was slammed shot.

"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the previous one. This is a mutual story between me and my friend, and so, my friend wrote the first chapter while I wrote the second.

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
